yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 031
カミューラ | romaji = Kuronosu Vāsasu Vanpaia Kamyūra | japanese translated = Cronos VS Vampire Camula | episode number = 31 | japanese air date = May 4, 2005 | english air date = February 1, 2006 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah (快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ) | japanese ending = Borderline Battle (限界バトル) | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = An Jae Ho }} "Field of Screams, Part 1", known as "Cronos VS Vampire Camula" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 4, 2005 and in the United States on February 1, 2006. Summary A small boat is floating in the ocean near Duel Academy. In it is a coffin, which opens to reveal a female vampire. Jaden Yuki awakens in the infirmary while recovering from his Shadow Game with Nightshroud, and its revealed that the previous scene was a dream of his. He asks how Alexis' brother is, and Nurse Fontaine tells him that he's still unconscious, but should be fine. Jaden's dream appears to have really been a vision of a current event, as the vampire releases a horde of bats, vowing not to be defeated as Nightshroud was. Rumors soon being circulating about the presence of the vampire, and Chancellor Sheppard warns the holders of the Spirit Keys to be on their guard. Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa and Zane Truesdale all attempt to prepare themselves for the imminent confrontation, but are unaware that each is being spied on by a bat, who then relay the contents of each of their Decks to the vampire. Dr. Crowler is skeptical, while Professor Banner hangs numerous cloves of garlic from the ceiling of his room. The bats report back to the vampire, and she selects Zane as her first target, appearing to find him quite attractive. with "Vampire Bat" and "Zombie Werewolf".]] Chumley Huffington later reports he saw the vampire down at the lake, and all of the key holders besides Jaden and Alexis Rhodes gather there. A red carpet is rolled out above the water, and Chazz, Zane and Bastion deliberate who will Duel first. Crowler and Banner both slink backwards, not wishing to Duel, though the bump into each other, and Crowler jumps forwards. Under the impression that he is volunteering, the others agree with the choice. He eventually agrees, and Chumley runs to the infirmary to inform Jaden, Alexis and Syrus Truesdale. The vampire finally approaches them from down the red carpet, but appears disappointed that her opponent isn't Zane. She introduces herself as Camula and explains that that the loser's soul will sealed inside a doll. The Duel begins, with her wielding a gold Duel Disk in the shape of a bat's wing. She Summons "Zombie Werewolf" in Attack Position and Sets a card to end her turn. Crowler believes she is using the weak monster as bait for her face-down Trap Card and activates "Ancient Gear Castle" before Summoning "Ancient Gear Soldier" in Attack Position. The attack of the latter is increased by the effect of the former, and Crowler attacks, as "Ancient Gear Soldier" prevents the opponent from activating Trap Cards during the damage step. Camula reveals the effect of her "Zombie Werewolf" - when its destroyed in battle, she is permitted to Special Summon another copy of it from her Deck, with an attack increase of 500. Crowler Sets a card to end his turn. Camula chides Crowler, and Summons "Vampire Bat" in Attack Position, whose effect increases the attack points of all Zombie-type monsters by 200 points. "Zombie Werewolf" attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier", while "Vampire Bat" attacks directly. Crowler is reduced to 2700 Life Points, and realizes he is feeling real pain. Camula offers Crowler the chance to switch with Zane, and he declines, stating that she will have to through him before laying a finger on any of his students. Crowler activates his face-down "Damage Condenser", which lets him Special Summon a monster from his Deck with attack points equal to or less than the damage he took this turn. He Summons another "Ancient Gear Soldier" in attack position, and begins his turn, Tributing it to Summon "Ancient Gear Beast". Crowler attacks, but the others object, reminding him of "Zombie Werewolf's" effect. Crowler reveals that "Ancient Gear Beast" will negate the effects of monsters it destroys in battle, and the attack continues, with "Zombie Werewolf" being destroyed. Camula draws, and plays "Infernalvania", which lets her discard a Zombie-type monster to destroy every monster on the field. She discards "Vampire Lord", but "Vampire Bat" is immune to destruction should Camula send another copy of it from her Deck to the Graveyard. She does so, and every other monster on the field is destroyed. She attacks directly, ending her turn. Crowler collapses, and Zane wishes to step in, but Crowler urges him back. Camula calls Crowler weak, and Jaden arrives with help from Chumley. He tells Camula that he knows Crowler isn't weak, as he's Dueled him himself. 's soul sealed inside of Camula's doll.]] Crowler rises to his feet and begins his turn, Summoning "Ancient Gear Golem". He reveals that he will require no Tributes, as two "Ancient Gear" monsters have been Normal Summoned since "Ancient Gear Castle" was played, so it may substitute for them. Crowler attacks, reducing Camula to 1200 Life Points due to "Ancient Gear Golem's" piercing effect. However, she discards a "Vampire Bat" from her Deck to retain the one she had the on the Field. In an effort to prevent the effect of "Infernalvania" from being used again, Crowler plays "Heavy Storm" destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. However, Camula's face-down "Zombie Bed" triggers upon its destruction, letting her Summon another "Zombie Werewolf" from her Deck. Everyone questions how she is able to predict Crowler's every moves, and she reveals that she used her bats to spy on everyone. Camula plays "Book of Life", removing the "Ancient Gear Beast" in Crowler's Graveyard from play to Special Summon the "Vampire Lord" in her's. She immediately removes him from play to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis", in Attack Position, who receives a 200 point boost from "Vampire Bat". Realizing he's lost, Crowler tells his students never to give up, and to believe in themselves, and that the power of light can destroy darkness. Camula destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Vampire Genesis", and then attacks directly with "Zombie Werewolf" and "Vampire Bat", winning the Duel. Camula takes Crowler's Spirit Key, and his soul is transferred into the doll. However, she does not want the doll, and simply drops it to the ground. Camula vanishes along with her bats, back to her castle, but tells them that soon they'll receive an invitation for another Duel. Featured Duel: Vellian Crowler vs. Camula '''Turn 1: Camula' Camula draws "Zombie Werewolf" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1200) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Crowler Crowler draws. He then activates "Ancient Gear Castle". Now all "Ancient Gear" monsters will gain 300 ATK while "Ancient Gear Castle" will gain 1 Counter whenever Crowler Normal Summons or Sets a monster. If Crowler Tribute Summons a monster he can substitute "Ancient Gear Castle" for a Tribute(s) if the number of counters on "Ancient Gear Castle" is greater than or equal to the number of Tributes required. He then Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300 → 1600/1300) in Attack Position. Due to this card's effect, Camula is forbidden from activating any Spells or Traps when it attacks until the end of the Damage Step. "Ancient Gear Castle" gains one Counter due to its effect. "Ancient Gear Soldier" attacks and destroys "Zombie Werewolf" (Camula 4000 → 3600). Since "Zombie Werewolf" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Camula to Special Summon another "Zombie Werewolf" from her Deck in Attack Position (1200/1200) and increase its ATK by 500 (newly summoned "Zombie Werewolf": 1200 → 1700/1200). Crowler Sets a card. Turn 3: Camula Camula draws. She then Normal Summons "Vampire Bat" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Due to this card's effect, all Zombie-Type monsters that Camula controls will gain 200 ATK while "Vampire Bat" is on the field ("Vampire Bat": 800 → 1000/800; "Zombie Werewolf": 1700 → 1900/1200). "Zombie Werewolf" attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier" (Crowler 4000 → 3700). "Vampire Bat" attacks directly (Crowler 3700 → 2700). Crowler then activates his face-down "Damage Condenser" to Special Summon another "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300 → 1600/1300) in Attack Position (as its ATK is equal or less than the combined Battle Damage Crowler took this turn). Turn 4: Crowler Crowler draws "Heavy Storm". He then Tributes "Ancient Gear Soldier" in order to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Beast" (2000 → 2300/2000) in Attack Position. "Ancient Gear Castle" then gains one Counter, giving it a total of two. "Ancient Gear Beast" attacks and destroys "Zombie Werewolf" (Camula 3600 → 3200). Due to the effect of "Ancient Gear Beast", the effects of "Zombie Werewolf" are negated when "Ancient Gear Beast" destroys it in battle, so Camula cannot Special Summon her third "Zombie Werewolf" from her Deck. Turn 5: Camula Camula draws "Infernalvania" and subsequently activates it. Now during each player's Main Phase, that player can discard a Zombie-Type monster from their hand to destroy all monsters on the field, but that player will be forbidden from doing a Normal Summon or Set this turn. Camula then activates the effect of "Infernalvania" to discard "Vampire Lord" and destroy all monsters on the field. Camula then activates the second effect of "Vampire Bat" to send another "Vampire Bat" from her Deck to the Graveyard and prevent "Vampire Bat" from being destroyed. "Vampire Bat" attacks directly (Crowler 2700 → 1700). Turn 6: Crowler Crowler draws "Ancient Gear Golem" and subsequently Normal Summons it (3000/3000) in Attack Position by Tributing "Ancient Gear Castle". "Ancient Gear Golem" then attacks "Vampire Bat", but Camula sends another copy of "Vampire Bat" from her Deck to the Graveyard to prevent her "Vampire Bat" from being destroyed, however she still takes Battle Damage (Camula 3200 → 1200). Crowler then activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Since "Zombie Bed" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it was face-down on the field, its effect activates, allowing Camula to Special Summon "Zombie Werewolf" (1200 → 1400/1200) from her Deck in Attack Position. Turn 7: Camula Camula draws. She then activates "Book of Life" to Special Summon "Vampire Lord" from her Graveyard (2000 → 2200/1500) in Attack Position and remove from play "Ancient Gear Beast" from Crowler's Graveyard. Next Camula removes from play "Vampire Lord" in order to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis" (3000 → 3200/2100) in Attack Position. "Vampire Genesis" attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" (Crowler 1700 → 1500). "Zombie Werewolf" and "Vampire Bat" then attack directly (Crowler 1500 → 100 → 0). Differences in adaptations In the dub, during the scenes where Chazz Princeton is shown tweaking his Deck, an unknown card, "Limiter Removal" and "Armed Dragon LV3" are changed to "Dedication through Light and Darkness", "Arsenal Summoner" and "The Tricky", respectively. In the dub, during the scenes where Zane Truesdale is shown tweaking his Deck, Swords of Revealing Light and Fushioh Richie can be seen. In the Japanese version, Asuka expresses concern over Cronos engaging in a Shadow Game as she does not wish for anyone else to be hurt. In the English version, Alexis believes that Crowler will lose and actually calls him a terrible Duelist. In the Japanese version, Camula asks if another Duelist will switch with Cronos, and he calls her rude in response. In the English version, she tells Crowler that he is "not worthy" of Dueling her, and Crowler claims he has a "PhD in Dueling" and that it required "nine years in Duel School". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.